1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trucks, and, more particularly, to haulage/dump trucks that are used for large capacity applications, such as at surface mines or quarries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before self-propelled haulage vehicles, the transport of aggregates, ore, waste and fill, was performed by a mule or horse drawn two-wheeled cart, led by a driver using a short harness. Through repetition, the animals quite often learned to make the journey to and from the load and dump locations on their own, without the need of a driver. Turning the cart around for dumping, and positioning the cart for loading however, still required a driver""s attention.
The tractive effort of the horse and mule was replaced by the internal combustion engine driving the rear axle of the haulage/dump truck. The driver uses a steerable front axle to guide the travel to and from the load and dump areas. While the performance advantages of speed and payload have grown with the development of larger and larger engines, transmissions, and tires, the basic design of the haulage vehicle remains the same. Material is loaded into a box largely supported by a single axle that is driven by a power plant, and guided by a driver through a steering front axle. The haulage cycle also remains the same as it was before the advent of mechanical power.
More specifically, a conventional haulage cycle can be described as follows. The vehicle backs into its loading position, travels to the dump area where it turns around and dumps its load, then travels back to the loading area where it again turns around and is ready for the next cycle. More specifically, conventional large haulage vehicles have grown into behemoths with payloads of hundreds of tons driven by power plants of thousands of horsepower (see PRIOR ART FIG. 1). Yet, such large haulage vehicles still follow the path of the horse drawn cart. They are loaded, travel to the dump area, turn around and dump, then return to the loading area, turn around and position themselves for loading, ready for the cycle to repeat. Be it overburden and ore at a mine site, aggregate and fill for road building, or one of the many other applications of the large capacity haulage trucks, the haulage cycle remains the same. There is no escaping the need to turn around every time a haulage cycle is completed. Be it a long turn-around that brings the vehicle directly under a loading mechanism, or the more common, come to a complete stop, then reverse into position to be loaded or dump, there is no escaping the absolute fact that the truck must make two 180 degree turn-arounds per cycle. In addition to making a 360-degree turn, conventional haulage trucks must also reverse into position for dumping, and depending on the loading procedure, must also stop and reverse into position for loading.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a haulage vehicle were provided that does not need to utilize a conventional haulage cycle as described above.
A further analysis of haulage cycles for two conventional haulage trucks is provided below, with reference to PRIOR ART FIGS. 1 and 2. The first conventional truck is a 60-ton capacity mechanical-drive class, truck as represented by the Terex TR-60 (Terex, 1998). The second conventional truck is a 400-ton capacity electric drive truck as illustrated by the Liebherr T282 (Liebherr, 2002). Both conventional haulage trucks have the following common design. A rear axle with four tires is driven by a power plant either through a mechanical transmission or through electric wheel motors. The front axle, made up of two independently suspended tires and wheels largely supports the power plant, and is steered by a driver sitting above the axle facing forward. The payload is deposited into a dump box that is behind the driver and that is then hinged to discharge the load. Since the orientation of the driver changes and reverses direction as the truck goes through the conventional haulage cycle, such as conventional haulage truck is vector sensitive.
The TR-60 (Terex, 1998) has a 650 hp engine, located above the front axle, driving a single rear axle through a mechanical transmission. Four tires on the drive axle carry 52% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is empty, and 66% of the vehicle weight when it is fully loaded. The drive axle is connected to the main frame by a variable rate nitrogen/oil cylinder, with xe2x80x9cA-framexe2x80x9d linkage and lateral stabilizer bar (Terex, 1998). The front axle is comprised of steerable King-pin type suspensions, and steerable rubber-tired wheels that combined carry 48% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is empty, and 34% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is fully loaded. Overall dimensions for the TR-60 are (as shown in PRIOR ART FIG. 1B): length is 9.2 m (30xe2x80x2-4xe2x80x3); width is 4.4 m (14xe2x80x2-6xe2x80x3); height is 4.4 m (14xe2x80x2-6xe2x80x3) with a minimum outside turning radius of approximately 9.9 m (32xe2x80x2-8xe2x80x3). The driver sits above one of the front wheels facing forward. The payload is loaded into a dump bucket with a heaped capacity of 35 cubic meters (46 yrd3) that is hinged on the rear frame.
PRIOR ART FIG. 2A shows the distance and estimated time required to make two 180 degree turns, one empty and one loaded, and back into a loading and dumping position for the Liebherr T282. It is assumed that the turn maneuver starts at a speed of 12.8 km/h (8 mph) empty and 8 km/h (5 mph) loaded, and uniformly decelerates to a complete stop after 180 degrees of turn, then reverses and uniformly accelerates to 12.8 km/h (8 mph) empty and 8 km/h (5 mph) before uniformly decelerating to a dead stop. The calculated time to complete this maneuver is the estimated time a TR-60 spends per haul cycle turning around and backing up, which is 1.6 minutes.
With respect to the Liebherr T282 (Liebherr, 2002), this haulage truck has a 2700 hp engine, located over the front axle, driving a single rear axle through an electrical drive system. The rear drive axle is connected to the main frame with a three bar linkage that is suspended on nitrogen/oil cylinders (Liebherr, 2002). Four tires on the drive axle carry 55% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is empty, and 66% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is fully loaded. The front axle is compromised of two steerable, independently suspended King-pin type structures that combined carry 45% of the vehicle weight when the vehicle is empty, and 34% of the vehicle weight when it is fully loaded. Overall dimensions for the Liebherr T282 are (as shown in PRIOR ART FIG. 1A): length is 14.8 m (48xe2x80x2-10xe2x80x3); width is 8.8 m (28xe2x80x2-7xe2x80x3); height is 7.5 m (24xe2x80x2-7xe2x80x3) with an outside estimated turning radius of 16.2 m (53xe2x80x2-1xe2x80x3). The driver sits above one of the front wheels facing forward. The payload is loaded into a dump bucket with a heaped capacity of 183 cubic meters (240 yrd3), that is hinged on the main frame. The Liebherr T282 dump truck is another vector sensitive haulage truck.
PRIOR ART FIG. 2B shows the distance and estimated time required to make two 180 degree turns, one empty and one loaded, and back into a loading and dumping position, for the Terex TR-60. It is assumed that the turn maneuver starts at a speed of 12.8 km/h (8 mph) empty and 8 km/h (5 mph) loaded, and uniformly decelerates to a complete stop after 180 degrees of turn, then reverses and uniformly accelerates to 12.8 km/h (8 mph) empty and 8 km/hr (5 mph) before uniformly decelerating to a dead stop. The calculated time to complete this maneuver is the estimated time a T282 spends per haul cycle turning around and backing up, which is 2.4 minutes.
As stated above, both the Liebherr T282 dump truck and the Terex TR-60 dump truck provide a vector sensitive haulage/dump truck. That is, the orientation of the driver changes during the haulage cycle. In contrast, it is contemplated by the inventor herein that a vector neutral truck is desired. That is, with a vector neutral truck, the orientation of the driver remains constant and the haulage/dump truck moves through its respective conventional haulage cycle.
In the prior art, a bi-directional dump truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591 discloses a bidirectional dump truck that includes an operator""s cab whose position is translated longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the truck when the direction of motion of the truck is reversed. One means for translating the operator""s cab longitudinally is by a swingable boom which is pivoted on the vehicle frame. Another means for translating the operator""s cab longitudinally is by providing a longitudinal beam upon which the operator""s cab can move to the front or the rear of the truck. As can be ascertained from a reading of U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591, a large number of structural components must be provided and considerable time and effort must be expending during longitudinal translation an operator""s cab to the front or the rear of the truck. To avoid such complexities in structure and construction, and to avoid the expenditure of time required to translate an operator""s cab longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the truck, it would be desirable if a bi-directional truck were provided which does not longitudinally translate an operator""s cab from the front to the back of the truck.
Also, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591, it is noted that two separate and distinct steering wheels are provided to accommodate a driver who selectively drives the truck in a forward or rearward direction. With U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591 an unconventional haulage cycle is provided wherein the bi-directional truck moves forward and backward without needing to carry out a plurality of stops, reverses, and turns. The driver is provided with a swivel chair to position himself in front of either of the two steering wheels located at opposite sides of the operator""s cab in order to face in either a front direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the truck or a rear direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the truck. Even though this truck carries out an unconventional haulage cycle, without needing to carry out a plurality of stops, reverses, and turns, the driver himself changes his orientation, depending upon the direction in which the truck travel. In this respect, the truck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,591 is also a vector sensitive truck. With this in mind, it would be desirable if a haulage/dump truck were provided in which the orientation of the driver remains constant when the haulage/dump truck moves through its respective unconventional haulage cycle without carrying out a plurality of stops, reverses, and turns.
Still other features would be desirable in a vector neutral truck. For example, an open-pit mine could have a roadway that descends clockwise. Alternatively, an open-pit mine could have a roadway that descends counter-clockwise. In this respect, an operator may choose to face into the center, or away from the mine for various operational reasons. This is similar to having a right-hand or left-hand drive automobile. To provide this flexibility to an operator, it would be desirable if a haulage/dump truck were provided in which an operator""s cab could be selectively positioned along a transverse axis that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the truck. In this way, the operator""s cab could be positioned on either the left side or the right side of the truck as desired.
With conventional haulage/dump trucks, there are invariably a number of xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d which hinder the view of the operator of the haulage/dump truck during operation of the vehicle. Although mirrors may be employed to reduce the number and extent of some of such xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d, the use of a plurality of mirrors requires the operator to periodically shift one""s attention from one mirror to another. Consequently, the use of a plurality of mirrors may distract the operator from full attention to the driving of the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a haulage/dump truck were provided which reduces xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d without requiring the use of a plurality of mirrors.
With respect to conventional haulage/dump trucks, a wide variety of motors (engines), transmissions (both mechanical and hydraulic), suspensions, wheel assemblies, steering systems, braking systems, and dumping systems are visible or well known. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide a vector neutral truck that utilizes such well known motors (engines), transmissions, suspensions, wheel assemblies, steering systems, braking systems, and dumping systems.
As stated above, providing a haulage vehicle that does not need to utilize a conventional haulage cycle would be desirable for its savings in time and energy in carrying out hauling and dumping functions. Additional benefits would be realized by not using a conventional haulage cycle. Fewer brake and steering applications would result in reduced wear on the entire drive train, including tires. Moreover, less road maintenance would be required because of the elimination of the turn-around area. In addition, by not employing a conventional haulage cycle, there would be a relative ease and simplicity of adapting remote and automated vehicle control.
As stated above, it would be desirable to provide a haulage vehicle that does not need to utilize a conventional haulage cycle. To further elaborate, it would be desirable to provide a new haulage/dump truck that employs an unconventional haulage cycle, whereby the new haulage/dump truck provides the following benefits over a haulage/dump truck that employs a conventional haulage cycle: travels a shorter distance from the load station to the dump station, employs fewer brake and steering actuations, is easier to automate, and is easier to adapt for remote control operation.
As discussed above with respect to the Liebherr T282 dump truck and the Terex TR-60 dump truck, relative weight distribution on the front wheels/tires and the rear wheels/tires varies depending upon whether the respective dump truck is carrying a load or is not carrying a load. Moreover, the relative weight distribution between the front and rear wheels/tires is not 50%xe2x80x9450% whether the respective truck is carrying a load or not carrying a load. In this respect, to provide more even wear and tear and to provide greater stability for a haulage/dump truck, it would be desirable to provide a new haulage/dump truck that provides a substantially 50%xe2x80x9450% relative weight distribution between the front wheels/tires and the rear wheels/tires regardless of whether the haulage/dump truck is carrying a load or is not carrying a load.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use haulage/dump trucks, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a haulage/dump truck which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not need to utilize a conventional haulage cycle; (2) provides that the orientation of the driver remains constant as the haulage/dump truck moves through its respective haulage cycle; (3) provides a bi-directional truck which does not longitudinally translate an operator""s cab from the front to the back of the truck; (4) provides that the orientation of the driver remains constant as the haulage/dump truck moves through an unconventional haulage cycle; (5) provides a haulage/dump truck in which an operator""s cab can be selectively positioned along a transverse axis that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the truck; (6) provides a haulage/dump truck which reduces xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d without requiring the use of a plurality of mirrors; (7) provides a vector neutral truck that utilizes well known and readily available power plants, transmissions, suspensions, wheel assemblies, steering systems, braking systems, and dumping systems; (8) travels a shorter distance from the load station to the dump station during its haulage cycle; (9) employs fewer brake and steering actuations during its haulage cycle; (10) is easier to automate than a conventional haulage/dump truck; (11) is easier to adapt for remote control operation than a conventional haulage/dump truck; (12) provides a substantially 50%xe2x80x9450% relative weight distribution between the front wheels/tires and the rear wheels/tires regardless of whether the haulage/dump truck is carrying a load or is not carrying a load.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vector neutral truck of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a self-propelled vehicle which includes a main frame which includes a main-frame longitudinal axis. A first wheel/suspension assembly is connected to the main frame near a first end of the main frame. A second wheel/suspension assembly is connected to the main frame near a second end of the main frame. A power plant is supported by the main frame. Power transmission means are connected to the power plant for transmitting power from the power plant to the first wheel/suspension assembly or to the second wheel/suspension assembly. A steering system is connected to the first wheel/suspension assembly and the second wheel/suspension assembly. The steering system includes a steering controller which turns the first wheel/suspension assembly and the second wheel/suspension assembly simultaneously. The first wheel/suspension assembly and the second wheel/suspension assembly are simultaneously turned in opposite directions. A dump box and dump box hoist mechanism are supported by the main frame, and an operator""s cab is supported by the main frame along a transverse cab axis at a substantially constant longitudinal position along the main frame. The transverse cab axis is substantially perpendicular to the main-frame longitudinal axis, and the steering controller is located inside the operator""s cab. Preferably, the steering controller is hand-operated.
The dump box is generally used for receiving, transporting, and unloading a variety of materials which often includes sand, gravel, rocks, aggregate, and other materials.
Preferably, an image-reception-based pathway monitoring system includes multiple image receivers and multiple viewing screens for monitoring the multiple image receivers. The multiple viewing screens are located inside the operator""s cab. The multiple viewing screens are positioned in the operator""s cab such that an operator need not change one""s directional orientation when the vehicle moves in opposite directions.
Preferably, the image-reception-based pathway monitoring system includes image receivers that view blind spots near the vehicle that are not directly visible by the operator inside the operator""s cab. Also, preferably, the image-reception-based pathway monitoring system includes image receivers that view areas near the vehicle that are would be visible by the operator in the operator""s cab if the operator turned his head so as to face such viewable areas.
With one embodiment, the image-reception-based pathway monitoring system is comprised of a television-based pathway monitoring system, and the multiple image receivers include a camera cluster. In this respect, the television-based pathway monitoring system includes a camera cluster and multiple viewing screens for monitoring the camera cluster. The cameras of the camera cluster view areas outside of the operator""s cab, and the multiple viewing screens are located inside the operator""s cab. Preferably, the multiple viewing screens are positioned in the operator""s cab such that an operator need not change one""s directional orientation when the vehicle moves in opposite directions.
Preferably, the television-based pathway monitoring system includes cameras that view blind spots near the vehicle that are not directly visible by the operator inside the operator""s cab. In addition, preferably, the television-based pathway monitoring system includes cameras that view areas near the vehicle that are visible or would be visible by the operator in the operator""s cab if the operator turned his head so as to face such viewable areas.
If desired, the image-reception-based pathway monitoring system and the multiple image receivers could also include light driven systems and related components, such as in fiber-optic and night vision systems.
When the operator sits in the operator""s cab, the operator can face either inward, toward the main-frame longitudinal axis, or outward, away from the main-frame longitudinal axis. Preferably, the operator sits in the operator""s cab and faces inward toward the main-frame longitudinal axis along the transverse cab axis. Preferably, the multiple viewing screens that exhibit both blind spots and directly viewable areas are readily viewed by the operator as the operator faces inward along the transverse cab axis. Alternatively, the multiple viewing screens that exhibit both blind spots and directly viewable areas can be readily viewed by the operator as the operator faces outward along the transverse cab axis. Preferably, the hand-operated steering controller is located in front of the operator along the transverse cab axis. Preferably, the operator""s cab is located at a medial position on the main frame.
Preferably, the power transmission means transmit power from the power plant to both the first wheel/suspension assembly and the second wheel/suspension assembly simultaneously.
The operator""s cab is located on the transverse cab axis at a selected location either on one side of the main-frame longitudinal axis or the opposite side of the main-frame longitudinal axis. Preferably, the operator""s cab is located on the transverse cab axis selectively on one side of the main-frame longitudinal axis, and a hydraulic fluid module is located on the transverse cab axis selectively on an opposite side of the main-frame longitudinal axis.
The power transmission means can include a mechanical transmission between the power plant and the first and second wheel/suspension assemblies. Alternatively, the power transmission means can includes a plurality of electric motors associated with the wheel/suspension assemblies that are powered by a generator that is driven by the power plant. In this respect, the power transmission means can be in the form of a diesel-electric power transmission system such as commonly employed with diesel-electric railroad engines.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a number of preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which is of durable and reliable construction.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which does not need to utilize a conventional haulage cycle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that provides that the orientation of the driver remains constant as the haulage/dump truck moves through its respective haulage cycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which provides a bi-directional truck which does not longitudinally translate an operator""s cab from the front to the back of the truck.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that provides that the orientation of the driver remains constant as the haulage/dump truck moves through an unconventional haulage cycle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which provides a haulage/dump truck in which an operator""s cab can be selectively positioned along a transverse axis that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the truck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that provides a haulage/dump truck which reduces xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d without requiring the use of a plurality of mirrors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which provides a vector neutral truck that utilizes well known and readily available power plants, transmissions, suspensions, wheel assemblies, steering systems, braking systems, and dumping systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that travels a shorter distance from the load station to the dump station during its haulage cycle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that employs fewer brake and steering actuations during its haulage cycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which is easier to automate than a conventional haulage/dump truck.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck that is easier to adapt for remote control operation than a conventional haulage/dump truck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vector neutral truck which provides a substantially 50%xe2x80x9450% relative weight distribution between the front wheels/tires and the rear wheels/tires regardless of whether the haulage/dump truck is carrying a load or is not carrying a load.
These together with-still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.